


Day One

by BlueMyrian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki comes to visit Sokka at his new place, and she has some interesting ideas to share concerning Toph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

Sokka rocked back on his heels, waiting for the train. Suki was coming to visit for the first time since Sokka had moved to Republic City and he had a million things to talk about. It had been months since he’d had a chance to catch up with the busy Kyoshi Warrior, and he was excited to have a chance to show her around the quickly growing city. 

Occasionally, Sokka still felt sad about his and Suki’s breakup, but not today. She had been the one to call it off, and it left him feeling like he had done something wrong somehow. Suki had assured him that it wasn’t his fault. They were just two different people who wanted different things, and Sokka was glad that despite their breakup they had still remained friends. 

When the train finally arrived, Sokka grinned, peering impatiently at the crowd of passengers disembarking the cars. As soon as Suki appeared, he ran to her. He hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Suki! I’m so glad you made it! Welcome to Republic City!"

"It’s good to see you too, Sokka."

Suki picked up her travel bag from where it had dropped when Sokka hugged her and shrugged it back over her shoulder. She gave her friend a knowing smile.

"So, where to first? Home, or lunch?"

Sokka perked up. It was lunch time, wasn’t it? Suki wouldn’t have mentioned it unless she was hungry, and Sokka was always ready to eat. Why not?

"Lunch. Definitely. You want me to carry your bag?"

Suki shook her head. 

"No, I got it. Just lead the way!"

Taking her arm, Sokka grinned and did just that, his mouth running at top speed as he pointed out various landmarks and recounting the stories that went with them. 

At lunch, Sokka finally shut up, shoveling down his food as he listened to Suki talk about her adventures with the Kyoshi Warriors and their efforts after the war. After lunch the tour continued, pausing only when they stopped at the inn where Suki was staying so she could drop off her things. Eventually they ended up at the park, relaxing in the grass, Sokka having finally run out of things to talk about.

"Sounds like you’re settling in here pretty well, Sokka."

"Yeah I like it. You know, it’s not home but it’s nice."

Suki raised an eyebrow, but Sokka remained oblivious to her questioning stare as he gazed up at the clouds.

"So… You didn’t mention a girlfriend…"

Sokka laughed nervously and looked over at the girl next to him, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"What? That’s because I don’t have one."

"No? I thought you were here helping Toph teach at her school."

"Yeah. What’s that got to do with anything?"

Suki sighed, laughing softly to herself.

"Nothing, I guess. I just thought maybe you two… You know."

Sokka laughed uncomfortably again. What the hell was Suki talking about?

"Me and Toph? You thought we were, what, dating or something? We’re just friends!"

Suki didn’t respond right away, but the smile on her face was starting to make Sokka itch. What was she thinking? Him and Toph? Why would she think that? It just didn’t make any sense. Sokka just couldn’t help himself. He had to know.

"Why would you think that? I don’t get it."

Suki laughed. 

"You know you’re pretty dense sometimes Sokka. Toph likes you. At least, last time I saw her she seemed to be crushing on you pretty hard. I can’t believe you didn’t notice."

Sokka could feel his mouth hanging open, but his brain was too overloaded to fix it. He was irritated that Suki had called him dense, and completely blown away at the thought that Toph, his best friend, might have had a secret crush on him this whole time. His first reaction was denial. There was no way. He would have known!

"We’re just friends!"

Suki laughed and lay back in the grass, clearly finished with her side of the conversation. Sokka simply sat next to her in silence, his mind slowly churning over his and Toph’s relationship. One by one, little things began to surface. Suki didn’t try to interrupt Sokka’s train of thought, enjoying the silence for once. 

After a while, Suki prodded the still silent Sokka and sent him home, thanking him for a wonderful first day in the city and making her own excuses to turn in for the evening. Sokka walked slowly back to the school, his feet taking him along familiar routes even as his mind was far away. Could it be true?

Sokka was almost back to his rooms at the school when he looked up to see Toph dismissing the last of her students for the day as they tried to pester her with last minute questions. He noticed the way she smiled when she felt him approach. Had she always smiled like that?

"Hey there, meathead! How’d your day go? You talk Suki’s ear off? I almost missed you today it was so quiet around here."

Sokka smiled shyly, wincing as the petite earthbender gave him a friendly punch on the arm. For the first time, he wasn’t sure what to say to her. 

"Yeah… I guess I had a pretty good day."


End file.
